


In need of clarity

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Shiro le pide matrimonio a Keith... Por tercera vez.





	In need of clarity

Al salir de casa, Shiro estaba nervioso. Había repasado el discurso en su mente una y otra vez y comenzaba a acostumbrarse al peso casi imperceptible de la pequeña caja en su bolsillo. Quería hacer esto más que nada en el mundo y al mismo tiempo no podía creer que fuera a atreverse a proponerle matrimonio a Keith… Por tercera vez.

No era que hubieran repetido las cosas ni que se tratara de un ánimo romántico de reiterar una y otra vez que una unión ya hecha era la decisión correcta. Nunca había tenido una boda y aunque había planeado el momento antes no conseguía lo que quería.

No dudaba que Keith lo amara, eso jamás, pero algo estaba fallando.

La primera vez que lo intentó se puso nervioso, no quería soltar la petición apenas lo viera pero en su intento por conseguir que la charla diera pie a la verdadera charla se perdió demasiado. Logró decirle a Keith cuánto lo amaba, que quería estar con él y que estaba y estaría siempre agradecido por todo lo que había hecho él, el apoyo y el aprecio y que fuera tan paciente y constante con él. Keith se emocionó, lo abrazó y se comportó sorpresivamente dócil, escondiéndose presa de una timidez inusual y terminó por adelantarse a dormir. Entendió pero no a donde Shiro quería llegar con todo eso.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, mirando a Keith acostado a su lado y pensando en cómo se había suavizado antes. Pensó en miedo, cometiendo el error de adivinar lo que Keith estaría sintiendo, tal vez sería demasiado para él, podía ser incluso que no quisiera comprometerse con una ceremonia, promesas y cosas así. Keith siempre fue muy libre después de todo.

Pensó en esperar que él le diera alguna señal mucho más clara y así evitar que la presión lo hiciera huir.

Le tomó tiempo recuperarse pero era fácil recuperar el deseo de unirse a Keith con tan solo ver su sonrisa. Cuatro meses después de su primer intento, Shiro ya planeaba el segundo.

Una noche, cenando en un restaurante que le habían recomendado, Shiro tomó su valor y puso la caja frente a Keith, hincándose para transmitir el significado que quería. Keith estaba sorprendido y antes de que siquiera lograra abrir la caja ya estaba diciendo que sí y bajando a su nivel para besarlo. Shiro estaba de verdad feliz, no podía articular palabra alguna por cuan fija estaba su sonrisa. Hubo algunos aplausos a su alrededor y felicitaciones al azar. Su mesero les ofreció un postre de cortesía y Keith aceptó de inmediato. Después de que lo trajeron pidieron la cuenta y dejaron el lugar.

Shiro no soltaba a Keith y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería probarse el anillo o al menos verlo, Keith volvió a sorprenderlo.

—Había escuchado que si fingías una propuesta conseguías un postre gratis pero no creía que tú lo harías—le dijo Keith soltándolo y caminando uno o dos pasos más adelante mientras Shiro todavía sentía las manos temblar.

No necesitaba un postre gratis, ninguno de los dos en realidad.

Keith pensó que había fingido.

Dolió mucho más que el intento anterior, fue difícil reponerse y no dejaba de preguntarse si Keith consideraría seria su relación. Era importante, para él era seria pero no se atrevía a confirmarlo por temor a ver esa expresión otra vez. Se sintió fatal y fue algo frío por un tiempo, atormentado por la idea de estar sofocando a Keith con sus ilusiones. Tal vez no era suficiente después de todo y pronto Keith se cansaría y terminaría con él.

Al mismo tiempo sabía a la perfección que no era así. Después de casi un mes sintiéndose incomodo consigo mismo pudo regresar a su relación sin dudas.

Esta vez tenía que ser diferente. Quería volver a decirle lo que sentía, a pedirlo como era debido con una caja y una pregunta, buscar un lugar significativo para ambos y asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna distracción, pero lo más importante sería ser claro.

Salieron al desierto a dar una vuelta, pasaron la mayor parte del día montando cada uno en su Hoverbike y Shiro estuvo agradecido por el tiempo que eso le daba para pensar. Incluso cuando se ponía algo tenso con tantas cosas en la cabeza, el hecho mismo de estar en ese lugar con Keith lo relajaba lo suficiente para no perder la razón.

Se adelantó un poco, creando una ventaja frente a Keith merecedora de varias quejas y su sonora risa en ánimo activo y competitivo. Sin dudas Shiro quería con más fuerza hacer todo lo posible por conservarlo en su vida.

Se detuvo en el borde de uno de los riscos, puso los pies en la tierra y comenzó a caminar mientras calmaba su respiración. La luz del día comenzaba a bajar, arrastrándose sobre la tierra roja y difuminando los contornos de los picos erguidos en la extensión del desierto frente al punto donde se había detenido. Había estado muchas veces en ese lugar a esa misma hora pero… No era para nada como esta vez.

Cuando Keith llegó a él se quejó sobre cómo lo había dejado y bromeó un poco antes de por fin bajar al suelo con él. Compartieron el agua y se quedaron un rato en silencio, recargados uno en el otro mirando el sol desapareciendo en el horizonte. Había algo extraño en que esto pudiera formar parte de su cotidianidad otra vez después de tanto tiempo. Era sencillo, justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo.

—Keith—lo llamó para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba. Respiró profundo y decidió poner en marcha lo que quería pedirle—. ¿Has pensado en el futuro?

— ¿Futuro? No mucho en realidad.

—Y… ¿En el futuro de nosotros? Quiero decir-

— ¿Te refieres a que duremos mucho tiempo juntos? He pensado eso. Quiero eso, ¿tú?

—Sí, yo también—que Keith dijera eso lo tranquilizaba un poco—. Eres todo lo que me queda y aunque ya eres como parte de mi familia quisiera… Quisiera que de verdad fuera así.

—Quiero estar contigo, como ahora, como una familia, como tú quieras. No tienes que pedírmelo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Muy bien, entonces ahora somos familia también. Krolia se alegrará.

—Keith—Shiro lo detuvo, lo hizo ponerse frente a él y lo sostuvo de los hombros—. Déjame pedírtelo.

Keith se quedó quieto, apretó los labios y aunque estuvo a punto de interrumpir no salió ningún sonido de su boca. Shiro mantuvo la vista en él mientras su mano buscaba la caja en su bolsillo y la ponía frente a él. Otra vez. Keith seguía con los ojos clavados en su rostro y nada parecía hacer que su atención se fuera.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Logró preguntarle, por fin, sin interrupciones, sin dudas, tan solo respondiendo al deseo de hacerlo.

—Es… ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Keith en voz baja. Shiro asintió y con un gesto más lo invitó a mirar abajo, a su mano entre ellos—. ¡Oh, mierda! —Keith se cubrió la boca en cuanto vio el anillo, después volvió su atención a Shiro, y al anillo una y otra vez.

—Si no te gusta puedo-

— ¡No, no es eso! ¡Está bien! Es-lo escogiste tú y… Es en serio. De verdad estás pidiéndome esto.

—Bueno… Sí.

—Y ahora no… Ahora no hay nada gratis y-

—No quería ningún postre—Le aclaró Shiro tratando de hacer que se calmara. Cerró la caja y lo abrazó. Keith estaba temblando.

—Entonces… ¿También era en serio esa vez? —Preguntó en voz baja, Shiro asintió—. ¡Ay, qué estúpido! Lo siento… Lo siento mucho.

—No te disculpes, ya pasó…—Shiro acariciaba su espalda, tratando de mantenerse en lo que decía y evitar sentirse mal por eso de nuevo.

—No, yo… Es que no creía que de verdad. Ni siquiera sé por qué solo-solo estaba nervioso. Me asusté.

—Keith—Shiro levantó la cara de Keith con un toque cuidadoso, lo miró a los ojos—. Esa vez dijiste que sí, no sé si estabas jugando nada más y aunque en este momento no puedo ofrecerte ningún pastel, de verdad me gustaría saber qué dices, ahora que sabes que es real.

Keith escuchó en silencio y sin apartar la mirada. Cuando Shiro terminó, se mordió los labios y pareció buscar el anillo por un momento, después su atención volvió a Shiro. Se levantó y besó sus labios, con lentitud y buscando fundirse en él. Después pasó la lengua por los suyos y volvió a encogerse.

— ¿Puedes ponérmelo? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No, primero quiero oír tu respuesta—contestó Shiro inclinándose hacia él y sin poder apagar su propia sonrisa. Podía entender su respuesta con lo que había dicho y la forma en la que actuaba de repente, pero quería escucharlo.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta.

—No es cierto.

— ¡Shiro! ¡Dame mi anillo!

—Dime—insistió apretándolo un poco. Keith estaba poniéndose rojo y de verdad parecía tener un momento difícil reprimiéndose—. Vamos, quiero saber.

Siguió insistiendo, meciendo a Keith en sus brazos y jugando con él hasta que lo hizo explotar.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! ¡Quiero que te vistas de blanco y tengamos una boda con todos nuestros amigos y Krolia y Kolivan y hasta Griffin y quiero que Kosmo lleve los anillos y quiero escribir votos y quiero que vayamos al espacio de luna de miel y quiero cargarte al entrar a nuestra habitación y me muero por una noche de bodas contigo! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Es todo lo que he querido por años! ¡Ahora dame mi anillo!

Keith estaba jadeando en los brazos de Shiro cuando terminó de hablar, se veía decidido y exigente. Era el mismo Keith fuerte de siempre. Seguro. Y Shiro jamás le negaría nada de eso, no cuando era todo lo que quería también.

— Dámelo.

—Claro, amor—Shiro lo besó rápidamente mientras volvía a abrir la caja para poder hacer lo que Keith le pedía.

Después de deslizarlo por su dedo los dos se quedaron mirándolo por un rato, el anillo, la mano de Keith sobre la de Shiro y en medio de ambos.

—Me queda muy bien.

—Lo sé.

—Y me gusta mucho.

—Qué bien.

—Vamos a casa, no quiero perderlo.

— ¿Quieres que lo guarde?

—Ni se te ocurra quitármelo.

Keith volvió a montar su Hoverbike y se adelantó, siendo alcanzado por Shiro poco después. En cuanto entraron a la cabaña fueron directo a la cama, donde Keith repitió su respuesta una y otra vez, accediendo a todo lo que Shiro quería y soltándola de forma involuntaria con sus atenciones. Respondía sí a sus manos, a sus labios, sus dientes, su fuerza. A todo lo que lo hacía él. A estar juntos. A casarse.

Descansaron un poco, apretujados uno contra el otro y mirando el anillo hasta que se quedaron dormidos, después el sueño se les interrumpió y repitieron todo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente tomaron algunas fotografías, escogiendo alguna para enviarla y avisar a todos quienes se alegrarían por ellos. Las otras serían solo para los dos, para su futuro.

Para su nueva familia.

 

 

 


End file.
